


Buttons

by tkae



Series: Daisuga Challenge: Partition [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Limousine Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, bareback, light blood play, this got out of hand really quickly im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkae/pseuds/tkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to a party, in a Limo, but Koushi has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minishiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minishiba/gifts).



> Me n a friend (sugawarakoushii.tumblr.com) were thinking about daisuga, as usual, and i said daisuga partition and she said yes good wheres the fic wheres the art and im a nerd with nothing but time so i wrote it  
> haha  
> so basically i only wrote this one scene from the partition vid where they're in the limo/car/thing but i think i'm gonna write a fic based on all the scenes  
> probably  
> anywayss  
> this fic is a lot better if u listen to partition on repeat while you read it  
> just sayin  
> actually just go watch the vid again to refresh ur mind because i really want u to do that

                 First, it's Koushi's hand. His hand moves to my thigh, to gently grab my hand and squeeze it. It's dark inside the cab of this empty limo sans the dim LED lights , but I can faintly make out his face, the light reflecting in his eyes. And when I look at his eyes for the first time since we got in the car, I shiver. His eyes are hooded and his pupils are dilated, laced with an energy and intense desire that I can't really describe with words. He squeezes my hand as I look at him, and I finally understand.

                He brings my fingers to his slick thin lips and opens his mouth slightly. His tongue slides out to wet my fingers soothingly. His pretty pink tongue slithers around each finger erotically, making sure that each finger is nicely coated. A string of saliva connected from his mouth to my digits forms and I have to clench my teeth together to keep control of my urges to ravish him on the spot. He takes my hand to place it on his hip as he slowly inches closer to me. The seatbelt he was previously wearing is now off, and he's rising on his knees in front of me, straddling my lap. He cranes his head into my neck and I can feel his breath, I can smell his scent.

                "Let me do this for you." His fingers go to my lap and achingly stroke around in my crotch and I instinctively thrust my hips up. His giggle is sweet music to my ears and he pulls back to look me straight in the eye as he parts his lips again.

                "Driver, roll up the partition, please." he calls out in an authoritative tone. _Zrrrr._ The sound of a window going up is loud, and I try not to concentrate on it so much as I swallow nervously. It feels like an hour that he is looking deep, _deep_ into my eyes while that window goes up and I imagine all the things I'd like to do to him at once.

                So when the window finally _is_ up, my hands latch onto his hips and start to knead into his jeans over and over again. I lean into him and whisper tentatively, trying not to break my self-control.

                "I want to bruise you." I nestle my nose into the crook of his neck where the jaw line and ear meet. "I want to bruise your pretty white skin." I nip at his skin gently with my teeth, my breath hot against his nape. I hear a sharp intake of breath and his fingers are digging into the arm of my jacket. "I want to mark you as mine," My tongue laps at the place where I bit him. "on this creamy, white skin of yours." I snake my arms around his back and suck on the skin right near his collarbones.

                "Koushi. Let me."

                He whimpers out loud,  gasping noisily and grabs my arms to pull them off him. Moving slowly, he's obviously hesitating as he rocks his crotch into mine. The hisses and whines are constant as I roll my hardness into his. But he pulls my arms off and leans a knee in between my legs, standing up as much as he is able to in this moving limo. He pulls up my chin so I'm looking him square in his eyes, so drenched in eagerness.

                "Let me drink first." Doused in thirst, his voice is velvet against everything I am. Nothing about him _doesn't seduce me._ But I misunderstand him at first, reaching for a glass and a bottle of Champagne, entirely eager to get him drunken and messy. His fingers place themselves around my wrist, and he moves down to the floor between my knees.  My hand, now currently in his grasp, goes to the top of his head and my fingers twitch in his hair as I realize the true meaning behind what this minx just said. Goosebumps cover my body as I shiver at his implication, and I echo his one line in my head over and over again, just for sheer curiosity at how his voice can be _so saturated_ in thirst. 

                His fingers paw at my pants and he unbuttons the top button slowly. He pulls the zipper down, almost lewdly loud. His eyes are on mine at all times, making sure I never miss anything that might glint in his expression. I want to see every single second of him doing this for me before I reduce him to a trembling wreck. He doesn't bother pulling my pants all the way off, just down to my thigh, where he relents and starts to mouth me over my briefs. 

                "Ssss." I hiss as his warm lips suck on me through the cotton. There's no hesitation I can sense in him when he soaks my underwear in his saliva, trying to get my cock wet before he can move the useless piece of clothing away. His hand cups underneath me and squeezes me repeatedly in his palm. 

                "Kou... shi... " My eyelids are clenched closed as I duck my head in and grab a fistful of his hair in my hand. I like the feeling of his mouth over the cotton, but my underwear are almost soaking wet at this point, both from his saliva and from me leaking out, and I don't know if I'll be able to wear them later.

                I'm so painfully hard as he continues his ministrations on my dick. Both my hands are now in his hair as he continues to move his tongue up and down, swirling around and under. 

                "Ah. Nnn. Mmmm Koushi." Breathy sighs and groans fall out of me and I clench my fingers in his hair again. "Please." He doesn't relent though. And why should he? I want to draw this out as long as I possibly can. And I know he does as well. The tip of my member peaks out from the waistband of my briefs, as it's grown larger and harder than it was before. Pre-cum is dribbling out in strings but Koushi makes sure not to let it go to waste and his mouth is on me before I can stop him. 

                "Ahh-! K-kou-!" I'm yelling out at the sudden warm wetness that is his lovely mouth. This is where I'd want to be always, if I could. His slippery mouth is like heaven on me, I almost come right then and there but he knows me too well and pulls off instantly. 

                "Don't you dare, Daichi." and he's back on me again.

                Starting with the head, he laps up everything I've let leak over, not wasting anything.

                A single "Mmm" comes from his throat and he starts to suck harder. Then he moves down more, taking more than half of me and he meets my eyes again. There really is no word in any language to accurately tell how much lust is dripping from his expression when he does this. He pulls back and licks his lips, creating yet another lewd trail of saliva. Using both his hands to pump me up and down, the wet sounds echo throughout the cab in such an obscene way that it's pornographic.  How is it possible that such a shameless, lustful person like Koushi has made his way into my possession? How is he _so exceptionally good_ with this kind of thing?

                His mouth works me again, sometimes half way, sometimes only the head. All I know is that my dick is slick with his dribble and my pre-cum. And then, he takes all of me without gagging. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. I let go of my hold in his hair and lean back, fingers running through my _own_ hair, trying to figure out what good deed I did to deserve this. I tilt my head  up at the ceiling, eyes closed, basking in the sensations of his exquisite mouth. I look over to my right out the window to see lights of the city passing by as we speed down the freeway. I struggle to swallow with his wet entrance on me deep, over and over.

                I can't take it and I start to shallowly thrust my hips up. Welcoming this, he opens wide for easier access, as he meets my gaze again. I grab his head with both hands, eyes on his feverently, and start to roughly fuck his mouth. If he had a gag reflex, he didn't show it, because I was all but shoving myself down his pleasant throat. I move my thumbs in circles over his cheeks and I rise higher and higher each time I make contact with the back of his throat. Then he looks up at me, as if to say "I want to taste you." and I'm gone in an instant. Warm white liquid is spurting out from my dick and into his mouth, and I can see it pooling over his tongue, where he holds it as if to let me see it. He swallows everything. And just when I think he's done, he's swallowing me up again.  I'm helpless against him, so insatiable and unsatisfied. A thin white sheen covers my cock while his hand pumps me up and down. 

                "Daichi, I want you to fill _me_." One look at me and then he's on his ass, trying to get his pants and boxers off while I'm trying to shrug out of my jacket and shirt. When I look at him again after I've taken everything off, all he's wearing is an unbuttoned white button-up and... sheer black thigh highs...  and a garter. I look down at the floor and see some black lace panties that I seemed to have missed. What a shame. I'll have to have him put them on another time maybe, so I can properly see in the correct lighting, just how tightly they stick to him and how they line the subtle curves in his hips. But for now, he's bare,  and his cock is just as hard as mine was. _Is._ Again. After seeing him like this of course, I'm hard again. 

                He's straddling my lap again and my right hand is underneath him, trying to stretch him out as fast as I possibly can. But when I touch his entrance, it's already wet and already loosened slightly. I can fit in three fingers at least.

                "Ah-! Daichi! I've already- mmmm! No fingers. Just hurry up." I click my tongue in irritation as I see that his shirt is still on so I take the opportunity to rip it open, buttons popping off in different directions. I chuckle, caring less and less about what happens afterward now.

                "Daichi!"  His hands scratch at my shoulders and I kiss at his chest. His skin is so smooth and so soft and so ...

                 I suck on his right nipple, my hands on the small of his back, pulling him towards me as much as I can.

                "You're so, _so_ beautiful, Koushi," I suck hard on his skin anywhere I can. Anywhere I can leave a mark to signify that he's mine.

               "I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk for a month." I whisper into his chest, holding him against me. I can feel his cock twitch at my words and I look up at him again when his hands find my face, holding me lovingly in his palms.

                "I want you to, too." He bends down to brush his lips ever so slightly against mine once. He deepens it for the second kiss and opens his mouth so I can taste him. He is everywhere, all around me; his scent, his taste, his skin.  I'm almost overwhelmed by how much I love him.  His tongue is dancing around in my mouth when I feel him sharply shift down and he's managed to get me inside him quite easily. We both hiss at the contact.

                "Ah-! Daichi-! It's good!" He moves his hips around to take me in fully and all I can do is whimper into his shoulder.

                "Kou.......shit." My hands wrap around his thigh and his cock and I feel his thigh highs get in the way of the contact I'm aching to make with his soft, milky skin. So I rip them as well, my irritation getting the best of me. He gasps in surprise at my sudden outburst and I start to pump him religiously. But then I shift my body down lower, so my feet are firmly planted on the ground and I start to thrust up into him. Hard.

                "D-Daichi-! Daichi! Mmm Daichi!" He's mewling so loud, I remember suddenly that we're not really alone. I don't see any change from the front seat so I continue to pound into him relentlessly. He's bouncing up and down on my dick, the sounds of skin slapping reverberate against the windows and back into my head. I hear Koushi slamming himself down on me and his voice again and again whining for me to go faster or to go deeper or to go harder.

                I can only oblige, I don't _dare_ disobey him now. He's meeting my thrusts faster and harder now, craving for me to touch that one spot. So I search for it hopelessly until..

                "Ahhhhhh there, there, there! Again! " I actively abuse his prostate until he's a mess, with drool leaking out of his mouth, and tears begging to brim over. My hands on his hips hold him so tightly, there's no _way_ they _haven't_ bruised him yet. The thought of branding him as my own starts to break down on my control and I give in to a more erratic rhythm. I hold his hips down, rendering him unable to meet me, and plow him as hard as I can possibly manage in this position. I bite down on his skin, surely leaving a mark, and then he's whining into my ear that he's coming. So I steady my rhythm and focus on hitting him deep, where he feels it the most, and I end up filling him with cum as I reach my limit. I stop to allow us both a moment to breath after something so intense. But I'm _no means_ done with him yet. And it seems he isn't either.

                "Again. " he whispers, his voice hoarse. I look over his shoulder at the partition between the driver and us and then I sigh and flip him over on his back.

                "More-! Daichi, more-! Give me more. Please." I'm trying to center myself on his entrance and keep a close eye on the driver at the same time. But I give up after he whimpers again so I push his legs together and back and plunge back into him. The sloshing from my cum is distracting me, because it sounds so wet and so  _obscene and pornographic._ I can't handle the sound so I open my mouth to speak.

                "Who do you belong to, Koushi?" I utter out slowly, grunting. I look at Koushi's tear-stained face through his legs and see that he's thoroughly desperate for more. More anything. But he responds in a moan enthusiastically.

                "You, Daichi! Never anyone else. **_Only you_**. I belong to _you. **Exclusively.**_ " He's clinging onto these words and he struggles to gain control of himself again. I ram into him harder than I was before, harder than I thought was possible, hopelessly attempting to put even one hundredth of the amount of affection I felt for him into my motions. My thrusts are hard and especially quick.

                "Faster, Daichi! Ah! Ah-! Deeper!" I search for his prostate again and find it easily. Every time I plow into him, I can feel myself assaulting his sweet spot harshly. He starts to chant "Fill me."  over and over under his breath. I feel my nails start to dig into his thighs through the fabric and this time it's not me who's fawning over leaving a mark.

               "Make me bleed." The tone is quiet and extremely ragged and breathy. He places both his hands behind my thighs, egging me on to go further and I really can't hold on anymore than this, I'm running out of will power and stamina too quickly.

                "Koushi, I-" I pause to give two strong thrusts before I speak again and I get two yelps in return. "I'm probably gonna cum again."

                "I want you to-!" He's desperate.

                "How did I end up so lucky, Koushi? How are you real? I love you. So much." I release his legs and they hitch up around my waist to pull me in closer, if that was even possible. His arms curl around my neck tightly and I can feel his breath on my neck. " _So **much**._ "

                I fuck his hole violently for a little bit longer before I'm coming into his ass again.

                "Koushi-! Ah-!" It's hot and it's wet and I can't control it and then he's coming in between our bodies.

                "Ah-! Fuck, Daichi!" He cries into my ear. "Fill me!" I give two more shallow thrusts for good measure and hold him close to me, not wanting to move at all. I can feel the liquid leaking out profusely onto the seats and all at once I am incredibly grateful that the seats are leather. I hear him whine below me and I release my hold around his body, looking down to see him also looking back at me.

                "Daichi, that was so good." He whines. The sweat glistens around his forehead and his hair is displayed all around him, wildly. He literally looks like an angel with his hooded eyes and insatiable expression, and once again, I can't fathom for what reason I have been blessed with him. I pull away from him  but his arms hold me down.

                "But Suga, we should be there any minute now. And I don't know about you but I-" Koushi pulls me down into a chaste kiss and giggles again, sending me into another plane of existence.

                "We aren't going anywhere." He smiles sweetly.

                "What do you mean we aren't going anywhere? We've _been_ going for a really long time now." I try and fish my phone out of my pocket of my pants on the floor and when I succeed and look at the time, I look down in defeat.

                It's been 2 hours.

                "We've been at this for 2 hours, Koushi. Where did you say we were _going_?" I question him incredulously.

                "Haha, I didn't." He gently pushes me away and I pull out, giving a plain sight to just _how much_ was inside him.

                "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm-"

                "I _asked_ you for it, Daichi." He starts for a bunch of tissues to clean himself up but I already know it's gonna take more than a few tissues to clean this up.

                "This is. Gross." I feel so guilty right now. "Koushi, why did you-"

                "Shut up and help me clean up the mess I made." He starts to clean up what's on the leather.

                After most of everything looks normal again, there are a shit ton of used tissues and I'm twitching in my wet briefs, the car stops and I get out.

                "Uh??"

                "Haha, welcome home Daichi." I'm literally standing where I was not more than 2 hours ago, in front of our house. "I paid him to drive around the city for 2 hours while I had my way."

                I feel defeated. I feel betrayed. The driver comes over and I don't have it in me to look at him much less talk to him. Koushi hands him a few bank notes and then the driver gets in the car and drives away. I'm hanging my head in my hands as I walk into the house.

                "You don't get to plan dates anymore, Suga."

                "Aw, what? Why? You were so good!"

                "I can't believe this." I groan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am a beacon of sin


End file.
